Owen's song
by Sans-Reflet
Summary: Ou quand Owen chante...


hey-hey-hey!

Ceci est la V2 de cette fiction! Ne recherchez pas la V1, c'est inutile, je l'ai remplacé par celle-ci... Mais ne vous inquétez pas, vous n'avez rien loupé, il n'y avait à l'époque que les paroles de la chanson.

pourquoi avoir fait une V2? Parce que je me suis dit que j'allais pas vous laissez en plan, juste avec les paroles comme ça en vracs! (j'ai fait la même chose pour "seb-seb, cuisinier de l'enfer"... et vui, je me fait de l'auto-pub!^^)

D'ailleurs, celui qui me dit de quelle série cette chanson est tiré, et bien gé-gère, tu gère la fougère!

bonne lecture!

* * *

Cette histoire se passe au Royaume-Unis, à Cardiff plus précisément… Voyons ce que fabriquent nos personnages favoris…

- Et un café pour Toshy, et un autre pour Gwen, et un mini pour Owen, et un maxi pour mon chéri…

Donc vous l'aurez comprit, Ianto faisait du café.

- JACK ! on a une activité de la faille !

- Non, j'ai juste fait …du café. Tien ta tasse.

Toshiko surveillait la faille.

- Quoi ! il n'y a que 24 saisons !

- Gwen ! les ordinateurs de Torchwood ne servent pas à télécharger l'intégrale des Feux de l'Amour ! tien ton café…

Gwen téléchargeait l'intégral des feux de l'Amour dans un accès d'ennuis sans failles.

Nihahaha ! j'ai réussi à réparer mon…

- Jack ! mon super café spécial Captain Jack !

- IANTO ! tu as cassé mon instant glorieux !

- … Mais c'est…

- Oui, c'est…

Wouaw ! Tient ton mugg.

Et Jack avait réussi à réparer quelque chose d'important pour le dénouement de l'histoire.

Quand soudain, alors qu'il allait se passer l'Action principal, la musique de Titanic se fit entendre.

Narrateur : STOOOOP !

Quelque par un cd dérapa dans un grand fracas.

Narrateur : Pourquoi il y a la musique de Titanic !

Auteur : T'a oublié le ptérodactyle !

Narrateur : Et s'est marqué dans le script ?

Auteur : Oui !

Narrateur : Ah merde ! Mais pourquoi la musique de Titanic ?

Et comme par hasard, la musique reprend…

Auteur : Bah parce qu'elle vole tout là-haut, dans le HUB et imagine Jack sur son dos…

Narrateur : STOOOOP ! Je ne te demande pas de raconter ta vie !

Auteur : Rabat-joie ! Bon elle est où la porte…

HUM-HUM ! Donc Myfawni volait haut dans le HUB, fantasmant sur Jack…

Narrateur : Ca va, contente l'Auteur ? Et les fan-girls ?

Quand soudain… (Enfin !)

Jaaaack, on a une ouverture de faille, cria Toshiko.

Et je ne fait pas de café, répondit Ianto qui sorti sa tête du bureau de Jack, à moitié dévêtu.

J'espère que ce n'est pas le cinéma qui est touché ! s'écria Gwen, qui croisait les doigts.

Non, dit jack d'une voix grave, tout aussi dévêtu que son amant c'est …

_Fin de l'histoire._

_Un ange passa, prit froid et reparti en enfer où on donnait des fêtes d'enfers !_

Narrateur : Mais s'est pas sensé être un one-shot ?

Auteur : Ah oui, alors c'est reparti !

Mais pour ceci, nous vous prions d'imaginer la scène suivante : le générique de torchwood !

- Non, dit Jack d'une voix grave, tout aussi dévêtu que son amant c'est Owen qui divulgue des secret sur Torchwood au centre commercial.

- Vite, s'écria Ianto qui était déjà rhabillé, allons-y !

Veuillez accepter une petite ellipse sur la musique de "pump it", pendant que Jack conduit comme un dératé à travers Cardiff.

Narrateur : oui, car l'Auteur e eu la grosse flemme de l'écrire…

Auteur : même pas vrai !

Alors, après l'arrivée sur les lieux de notre joyeuse troupe…

- Mais où est-il ? demanda Ianto, la tête en l'air.

- Où est… LA ! il est là-haut, sur le toit ! cria Toshiko en pointant du doigt la silhouette qui semblait être Owen, marchant près, très près du bord.

- Mais qu'es-ce qu'il fait ? s'interrogea Gwen, totalement choqué, tandis que Jack courrait vers les escaliers menant au toit.

- NAN MAIS REVIENT-LA ! s'écria Ianto en voyant son l'increvable partir en courant.

Mais question existentielle : que faisait Owen ? Et bien… il chantait et avançait comme un zombie en ayant trop pris.

Et que chantait-il ? Euuuuu…

*music on*

_Toshi n'est pas très gentille,_

_Martha de moque de moi._

_Je n'ai bu qu'une vingtaine de bouteilles,_

_Et aussitôt Jack me bassine les oreilles!_

_C'est trop injuste!_

C'est alors qu'un wevill avec une coquille d'œuf sur la tête passant par-là, décida de s'incruster dans la chanson de l'ivrogne :_ oui, vraiment trop, injuste!_

Et qui reparti comme il était arrivé, c'est-à-dire a dos de chameaux

_Si on ne peut plus picoler tranquille!_

_Oui, cela me semble bien de la méchanceté,_

_Mais moi je pense, que c'est de la jalousie._

_Parce que ma copine avait un alien dans le ventre,_

_Et que depuis je travail à Torchwood!_

_Dans tout l'univers, jusqu'à se que jack appelle Gallifrey,_

_Le monde saura bientôt que je suis un phénomène!_

_A Villengard, à Raxacoricofalapatorius, à Midnight, à TARDIS,_

_Le monde saura que je suis un type génial!_

_Je ne veux plus être la 3__ème__ roue du SUV,_

_Dès que possible, ses trafiquants je quitterai!_

_Pour allez boire avec mes véritables amis,_

_Oui mes amis, non pas Gwen et Ianto,_

_Mais bien ceux, du PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUB !_

*music off*

Le Master passait aussi par hasard… non, nous allons être franc avec vous, cher lecteurs ! (Et oui, ceci est la résolution numbers 1 de cette année !) en faite c'est son TARDIS (oui, pour moi il en a un) qui comme celui du Doctor avait été attiré par cette source d'ondes qui perturbait la télécommunication avec Davros, qui perdit au jeu d'échec tridimensionnel made in Gallifrey, by the Doctor.

Bravo mon pti' gars ! s'écria la Master et en prenant dans ses bras j'aime bien les chanteurs aux ondes galloises !

Et il reparti comme le Wevill, mais dans son TARDIS, pas à dos de chameaux : pas assez « noble » pour lui…

Mais Owen s'en foutait comme de son premier alien, et recommença sa dance macabre de zombie alcoolo en haut du mur. Et c'est sur cet entrefait, que la joyeuse bande accroc au café, « made in Ianto », avec en tête l'Increvable, arrivèrent dans un grand fracas.

- allez Owen, dit une Toshiko inquiète de voir son amoureux secret si près du bord.

- Wuhuuu les copains, dit ledit Owen, toujours aussi vaillant et vacillant au abord du vide, vous avez-vu, chui plus fort qu'un homme poisson!

- Stop Owen, cria alors Jack, j'ai du rectonner tout les employés du centre commercial avec tout les secrets de Torchwood que tu meuglait...

- ... Ha je le savais! s'écria-t-il dans un éclaire de "lucidité"; TRAFICANT!

Puis Owen attrapa Jack qui s'était approché pour l'éloigner du bord, mais ne l'embrassa pas. et il chuta très vite pour s'encastrer dans le bitume.

Alors que Gwen et Toshiko, totalement choqué s'exclamaient "HO LE CON!"; le bourré s'exclamait par des "Haha!" retentissant, tout en faisant la danse de la joie.

- Oui, disait-il encore, j'ai tué le chef des...

_petite pause pour le suspense, accompagné d'un léger bruit électrique_

- ... TRAFICATATATATATATATATATATAT ANCULER!

Et Owen s'effondra sur le sol, totalement amorphe.

- Tu n'avait pas qu'à pousser Mon Jack du toit! s'exclama un Ianto très fière de lui, serrant contre-lui l'Objet que réparait Jack un peu plus tôt avant d'allez en mission.

... Un taser...

* * *

vahalla, la V2 est terminé!

Je sais, j'aurais dû finir d'autre fiction au lieu de la récrire mais bon, ceci m'a été imposé par mon cerveau alors j'ai pas vraiment chercher le pourquoi du comment... ^^

allez, a ciao-bonsoir!


End file.
